


Big Hank Energy

by DeviantQuill



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Trans Character, Trans Hank Anderson, Trans Male Character, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantQuill/pseuds/DeviantQuill
Summary: Hank gets a makeover and Gavin likes what he sees! Catching him in a compromising position, Gavin decides to act on sexual tension years in the building and both men are very satisfied.





	Big Hank Energy

**Author's Note:**

> My first post here, go figure it's smut! Enjoy! Dedicated to Knightmarred for always keeping me inspired!

Per usual Gavin shows up 15 minutes late looking like he didn’t sleep well but took extra time to get his hair just right and clothes somehow fitting his muscled short frame nicely. Large coffee in hand like a lifeline he gives yawn filled and half-assed greetings to the secretaries he passes on his way straight to the kitchen to gossip with Tina for 20 minutes. He’d be annoyed with how predictable he’s become over the last year or so but he knows he’s starting to settle down from action fueled bachelor life, his Grindr profile in full swing finally looking for something long term instead of one night stands- though of course he still did those sometimes. Hey, sometimes a guy has needs only a dick can fulfill!

“-vin? Gavin!” Tina elbows his side snapping him from his daydream of his lay last night he picked up in the club “What?” he grumbles with a glare she knew he didn’t mean, following her nod and gaze across the bull pen to..who the hell is that walkin’ around? He squints at the older guy, probably mid 50’s, tall, broad and a little on the chubby side with grey hair combed back into a neat ponytail and well trimmed beard. “Holy **shit!**” he ogles the guy right alongside Tina’s disbelief “That’s Hank! Who knew he could clean up nice?” she giggles and he gives her a look of doubt but sure enough he plops in Hank’s chair exactly like the frumpy dude always does. Phck’s sake it is Hank! He hates that he feels himself blushing when Hank looks their way with a lazy wave they both return.

“Ooh~ Gavin~” she grins like the damn Cheshire cat at him with a waggle of her eyebrows “..What?” he feigns innocence because he is not attracted to Anderson of all people. Nope. Not happenin’. “Oh come on, you know you’ve been into him for like 2 years! Now that he’s actually getting himself together with Conner’s help he’s pretty nice to look at”   
Gavin has to pause at that and nod a little. Hank _has_ been doing a lot better in the months since the peaceful Revolution and Connor helping him get back on track. Personally Gavin’s still iffy about the whole _‘androids are people too’_ thing but they won their freedom so..whatever.

“He looks good. Good for him, let’s hope he can stay off the booze today so I can kick his ass in training fair and square” he mumbled into his coffee with a little eye roll. New people to fight also means they gotta brush up on how to safely handle and fight androids. Not an easy task when they’re faster, smarter and sometimes stronger than the average human. At least they generally come peaceful. Sucking down the rest of his coffee he bides time til training doing boring ass paperwork and staring at Hank doing the same. ‘God damn he looks nice all cleaned up instead of a phckin hobo with a badge.’ his mind wanders a little to throwing Hank onto his bed all dressed up ‘ Wonder what he’d look like against my black silk sheets, grunting and panting as I fuck him’ With a familiar throb in his jeans Gavin has to take a few deep breaths and think of his great aunt Becky to keep things under wraps. Hanks bi or somethin, he knows that much from a drunk ass conversation at Jimmy’s Bar about ‘butts versus tits’ and ‘tall or short’ with no small satisfaction knowing Hank loves short guys with some muscle and a round ass which Gavin has, thank you very much.

_‘Maybe it’s time I seduce the bastard’_ he smirked to himself, _‘What’s the worst that can happen?’_ tuning out from work he begins plotting...


End file.
